


Caught in the middle

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Stage dive to my heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: James always thought he was straight, until he decided to have a threesome with his best friend and his rock star boyfriend.*Alternative scene from Stage dive to my heart, not *canon* in the fic**Can read on its own, but recommend to read the fic for better context of the characters.*





	Caught in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, this story happened on a whim! I urge you to read my main fic to this story. Stage Dive to my heart, it'll give a better context to this one-shot.
> 
> This story was more of me wanting to write this smutty scene that will not happen in the fic. Just wishful dreaming from me since Lance always teases James together with Keith. Hope you enjoy all the smuttiness, I had fun writing it.

«Looks like little deer felt brave for once, how did you manage this, Lancey?» Keith steered a gloved hand to caress the brown eyed boy’s heated cheek. His voice a sound of pleasure when his tongue starting licking his lips in preparation for tonight’s hunt. 

 

«Let’s just say I have my way of convincing.» Lance cooed on the other side, his voice sounding low and sexy. 

 

James was terrified, caught smacked in-between the two men who were now touching him in ways he could have never imagined. Rock star Keith Kogane on his left, palm feeling up the curve of his cheek and his best friend Lance on his right, mouth now planting wet kisses from the dip between his shoulder and neck, legs shuddering as his tongue made wet trails in between. 

 

He felt breathless, drawing in sharp breaths whenever their touches made him quiver. The tip of Keith’s finger drew his chin to the side so that he could look into those dark amethyst eyes before his lips were pressed firmly against the rock star’s. He was kissing Keith Kogane, Keith fucking Kogane, his middle was a flame at the thought of being lip locked with his favorite rock star. 

 

His kiss enchanted his lips, moving at their own steady pace, a low moan releasing from his mouth when their lock briefly broke. Keith smirked in his mouth, his gloved hand finding its way to the tan man on the other side, not letting him feel left behind. 

 

James could feel the urgency in Lance when his hand touched at his other cheek, grabbing down to his chin with all of his fingers, pulling him from his lock with Keith to look at him. «I told you, I’d get you to fuck me.» urged Lance before pulling his mouth close to his, lips pressed firmly against his own, tongue slipping into his mouth. 

 

Kissing Lance now felt different from kissing Keith. Keith gave him that urgent sensation of being with someone new. Plus he was a rock star, someone he had always admired and dreamt of meeting. But with Lance. Well, Lance was his best friend, someone who had been that to him for the last three years of his life. He never thought about wanting to kiss Lance, but his lips, his thighs and his erection was telling him otherwise. Kissing Lance felt good, it felt safe. 

 

He would always tease Lance about having sex with him because Lance always pressed on wanting to have sex with him, but he had always thought he was straight. Until he heard the two men having sex one night, causing his penis to erect into the hardest shaft he had ever had. He remembered how his hand found its way into his boxers that night, stroking himself to the rhythm of Keith’s loud moans and desperate calls for Lance to make him come. Then Lance suggested they have a threesome for fun the day after except James felt the sudden want to make that threesome come to life, and here they were. 

 

Lance was still kissing James, Keith on the other side exploring his torso with gloved hands, fingertips gliding lightly from one peck to the other. «Fuck, this is so hot.» Keith bellowed in a low whisper, his sharp breaths tickling the skin on James’ ear. His kiss with Lance broke, noticing that familiar sly smirk he always wore when he was up to no good. 

 

All three of them were still in their underwear. James felt his brown eyes grow large, pupils dilating into large pits of black when he took in that both men were wearing laced lingerie. What kind of kinky shit were they into, he thought. But felt the tip of his cock twitch from the view of how well the two men were wearing their under things. 

 

«Does little deer like what he sees.» Keith whispered, his low voice turning into a breathy chuckle, a finger tip trailing down James’ torso then reaching the hem of his purple lace. Keith’s finger crooked, lifting his underwear to reveal how hairy he was, and how much his cock had grown from James’ stare. He couldn’t do anything else but lick his dry lips, a sudden whimper of want coming from the back of his throat. 

 

«Yes, Kitten. Tease the poor boy, he doesn’t know what he’s been missing out on.» Lance gripped his chin hard, pulling him back for new lust felt kisses. 

 

A pout formed on Keith’s balmy lips, his hand reaching for the tan man kissing James. He broke their lock again but this time Keith wanted in on the action with his boyfriend. Stuck in between the two men, all James could do was stare at them while they lip locked, low moans sounding from both of them giving the poor deer a heated, sexy show. James started remembering the night he touched himself at their sounds, wanting to do a repeat of that this instant. 

 

His hand slowly made its way down to his boxers to touch himself, but before he was able to reach his dick he felt a large hand gripping him, pulling it away from his cock. A sound of displeasure escaping his throat. «Taking pleasure at our show, I see. You don’t get to come just yet, you little slut.» Lance smirked, looking at Keith. 

 

Surprise enveloped the poor deer’s face at how harsh his best friend was talking to him, although he found his remark to be arousing. «You’re the slut.» He tried, but felt he failed miserably. 

 

Both Keith and Lance tried to suppress a chuckle at James’ trying to dirty talk, they shared a knowing look before both their mouths found each their own nipple, sucking hard on them. James uttered a sound of pleasure, mouthing out low fucks, a tiny squeal of delight of the new sensation he was feeling between his legs. He hoped they would start doing other things to him before his release, he knew he didn’t have long left. 

 

«No one’s coming quite yet, we can see how much you want to though. But, we need to take our good time with you. Who knows when you’ll be this daring again.» Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulder from James’ other side, pulling him over the innocent boy, till he was left alone with the two men on top of each other next to him. «Watch us, James. Get off from it. We’ll be back.» 

 

James couldn’t look away, he didn’t want to look away at the two men getting at it with each other. They were all moans and limbs. Hands everywhere on their bodies, riding up and down their backs and spines. Keith on top of Lance, his teeth catching Lance’s lower lip, sucking hard at it. He could see the two men lusting for each other. Lance grabbing at Keith’s dainty thong, ripping it off. «That’s going to cost you, Lancey.» Keith breathed out before kissing his boyfriend again. His brown eyes followed Lance’s hand to Keith’s very large, throbbing cock, pulling hard at it, stroking it up and down, his thumb catching the pre on his tip making gentle swirling motions. «Fuck, that’s the spot…you liking this little deer.» Keith uttered, the side of his face pushed against his boyfriend to stare at him. 

 

James made a swallowing motion, not sure whether to say something or simply nod. He was loving this, but still felt utterly terrified, feeling the chills all the way to his bones. Was he gay? Or did he feel curious? Did he have any sort of feelings towards these two men going at it next to him in his best friend’s bed? He loved Lance, but that was always in a manner of being close friends, never in a lover sort of way. Although he did miss kissing him a couple minutes ago. 

 

Suddenly Lance pushed Keith off of him to land on his back. He jumped on top of his boyfriend, but before he did anything to him he directed his gaze to his bestfriend. «Look closely, look at me first when my mouth takes in Keefy’s big cock, then look at Keefy while he fucks my mouth.» His blue eyes entrancing his brown ones. Lance’s lips dived down to Keith’s shaft, licking them all wet before sinking his mouth lower and lower until it looked like it was hitting his throat. Oh, how he longed and hopefully looked forward to one of them doing that to him. His hand was itching to touch himself, but he persisted, saving himself for them. 

 

Lance was perched up on all fours, bobbing his head up and down, his mouth quirking into a grin to see if James was looking, and oh, how he was staring; mouth agape, drool almost pooling in the corner of his mouth, his tongue trailing that corner to lick it away before it ran over the edge of his lip. His gaze swooped up to look at Keith, who looked like he was in heaven, mouth-fucking his boyfriend. His hips were hefted up a little over the bed to rock in motions to Lance’s bobbing, his hands gripping his thighs tightly waiting for that sweet release. Eyes closed, mouth opened with his tongue lolling out to the side, Keith was certainly in heaven and James was enjoying the view. 

 

Lance was surprised, he was speechless when James found them both one morning manning up to ask them something. He was sure the two men were expecting a list of demands, or a contract with house rules of what they could or could not do, or where they could or could not fornicate in the house. But this, this they hadn’t expected at all. Both their mouthes had found the floor when James was open to the idea of having a threesome. He didn’t know what came over him this morning, but listening to how much they enjoyed each other’s bodies, also how much they loved each other. James wanted that, but he wasn’t sure with who. He always thought back to Lance joking around with him about having sex with him, but he never took it seriously but maybe he should have. He never saw Lance as someone to be romantic with, instead someone to have a good hard fuck with. It had been a while since he had sex, so if Lance really wanted to have sex with him, he wasn’t neglecting the idea. Then Keith came along, swooping him away from his sudden urges to fuck his best friend, but it wound up turning out for the better. Not only that, Keith actually kissed him the first night they met each other which James felt angry about because he was so stinking drunk that night, not remembering Keith kissing him. But now, now he was kissing him, and it felt so fucking good. 

 

They decided it would happen tonight. Nothing to plan, they would just let it happen on its own. Once they all finished work, the first one to open the door would find the lube, find condoms if necessary and wait in the room until everyone arrived. It was dark outside, the window showing only the moon in its corner. No music, only the sound of their breaths, their moans, their whimpers and panting. James was last to arrive home, finding the two men making out on the bed, moans and all. He undressed pretty quickly to say the least. And here they were. 

 

«I’m…ohh…Lancey…you’re so good at this, I’m definitely com-» It was clear to see that Keith was finished, his whole body going slack on the bed. James diverted his gaze to his tan best friend, drinking in all the milk Keith had to spill. James swallowed when he saw some of his cum running down the edge of Lance’s mouth. He took his large brown hand to wipe it away. «Enjoy the show?» Lance cooed, moving to James. 

 

His mouth found his in seconds, drinking up every droplet of saliva he had to offer while Keith was catching his breath. He could feel how heavy Lance was, riding his body on top him, hands cupping his face, dragging him closer to deepen their tongue tied mouths. James was making stifled moans while Lance kissed him, his hands finally daring to move down to feel his body. A pleasant hum sounded from his best friend when he planted a hand firmly on one of his ass cheeks, gripping the firmness of his ass. It felt so hard and plumped, he could tell that Lance danced for a living. «Come on, James. Grip me tighter, smack it for all I care. Keith loves smacking my ass.» He grinned in his face, diving back in for more urgent kisses. He quickly broke free to say, «I can’t believe I’m making out with my best friend, this is the best day ever. I feel like I’ve won a competition.» He heard Keith make an exasperated sound. «I thought getting together with me was the best day ever…..» He glared at the two men making out next to him. James felt bad, but couldn’t bite back his laugh at the two boyfriends. 

 

A smile found its way back to the rock star’s face, a gloved hand planting on to the mattress to help him rise up to move closer to the two men next to him. James had no idea what to expect from them now. «We need to help Lance release, before it’s your turn, little deer.» Keith commanded, pulling the lanky tan man off of him, urging him to go on all fours. 

 

Lance did as commanded, awaiting something kinky from his boyfriend. Keith smacked his boyfriend’s ass so hard, James thought he could see a tint of red already forming in the dark. Lance’s happy scream from the pain, urged a twitch in his cock again. «What are you going to do to me, Kitten? I hope it’s fucking me hard, Lancey likes it doggy-style.» He planted his elbows on to the mattress, rising his ass up to his boyfriends face, presenting himself. 

 

James had to take a long deep breath when he saw Keith gripping Lance’s ass then gently, but then roughly spreading his cheeks to lick it all wet. His brown eyes grew wider, feeling his body wanting to move closer to inspect when Keith’s tongue started to insert Lance’s hole. Shuddered breathes escaped the tan man, every time Keith’s tongue went in then out again of his hole. It was hot as hell, and he could feel the dribble running down his chin. James wanted in so bad. «May I?» He squeaked, crawling close to Lance’s ass, being met with Keith’s signature toothy grin. «Go ahead.» He arched a brow towards his boyfriend’s hole. James swallowed but then his tongue was suddenly riding up and down in between his best friends ass cheeks, his tongue feeling Keith’s tongue next to his. He sucked in a surprised breath when he felt the tip of Keith’s tongue fighting with his to get most of Lance’s ass in their mouth. Lance was buckling all over his body with both tongues riding up and down near his hole. Keith inched away with his tongue, planting firm wet kisses on his boyfriend’s back while James dared to insert his tongue in and out of Lance’s hole, feeling how it was softening up growing easier to open. He wanted to do it, so he did. 

 

One finger slipped in, then another. He started to curl them inside of Lance’s ass, digging them in then out, loving the soft moans escaping from the front of the bed. «He’s enjoying this so much.» Keith admitted, looking from James then to his boyfriend. James wasn’t sure who he meant because both men doing sexual activities were making loads noises of pleasure. 

 

Keith’s fist gripped Lances cock, rubbing it slow then gradually faster and faster helping him come. «Fuck, he close. Little deer, I want you to get under him so he can come all over your face.» Keith demanded, his voice sounding super strict. He was scared what he would do to him if he didn’t obey. 

 

James pulled his fingers out to place himself under Lance. His face met with Lance’s cock, twitching and pulsating for that release. Keith’s hand was still gripping the desperate shaft, rubbing it so hard now. Lance’s thighs tensed up, muscles showing in the dark then a warm liquid shot all over James’ face. «Holy shit…» Lance bellowed from his throat, his head finding the mattress. He looked past his shoulders to find James still lying there with his cum all over his face. «Well, isn’t this a pleasant sight.» 

 

James rolled away from under Lance, grabbing a roll of paper to wipe his face. Keith pulled the roll out of his hand and flung it back on the nightstand then dragging James’ face close to his so that he could start licking Lance’s cum off his face. «Fuck, this is so hot.» Lance said, sitting in the middle now looking at the show. 

 

Keith’s tongue was all wet and warm, licking away all the warm liquid that had shot to his face. «All clean, isn’t kitty good at what he does.» He purred, licking the top of his hand. 

 

«Guess who’s turn it is, little deer.» Lance said, grabbing at the band of his boxers. 

 

James was caught in the middle again, Keith on his right, Lance on the left. He didn't know whether to jump up and down on the bed in joy, or curl into the corner to cry of fright. He had enjoyed everything happening till now, but knowing that it was his turn to come, scared the living shit out of him. His pulse was racing, excited but scared at the same time. When their hands started to trace his whole body, he could feel the hairs on his body rise, shivers running down his spine and tingles pricking in his cheeks. 

 

His boxers were off, springing his cock free from the tight space that had been cramped all night. A smile found his face because he knew, he knew it was his turn. «Looks like little deer is ready to finally come, we’re going to be so good to you.» Keith cooed, his voice finding his happy place. 

 

Lance was the first one to touch his hard shaft, one finger at a time touched the skin on his dick before curling into a wrap then a hard grip. A hitch came from James’ throat at the sudden tug. «Lancey too hard on you, come on James’ you can handle more than that.» Then he started stroking him. His eyes fell shut, head lolling back to rest on the head board of the bed, taking in the numbing arousal overcoming his body at Lance’s stroking. Keith planted a hand to the curve of his cheek pulling him in for more kisses, their tongues fighting again but for more of each other. 

 

«It’s too soon to prep you little deer, we’d have to save your ass for later. You’re already a goner. This being your first time and all…» He heard Lance say, hearing the indication that this would not be the only time they do this, and he looked forward to next time. 

 

He opened his eyes to find Keith pushing then dragging Lance’s hand away from his dick. «My turn.» He said, then placed the tip of his tongue on top of his cock, licking away all of his pre cum. «Shit…» James said, before being kissed by Lance again, loving how much he loved being kissed by his best friend, he wanted more of him, more of his tongue, but he wanted him to look him in the eyes while James mouth-fucked Keith fucking Kogane. «Oh, you truly are loving this, aren’t you, James. See I told you…I knew all along.» His blue eyes pierced James sending ripples of burning passion in his stomach, a hot flame bursting in his chest. He couldn’t take any more of this, his eyes went down to take in inky locks flying back and forth in sync to Keith’s head-bobbing. He had no gag reflex because he was deep throating his whole cock, feeling the back of his throat, his lips going tighter sucking him harder and harder. Lance pulled him in for one more kiss before a low guttural moan of release sounded from him, and he found bliss. 

 

«Good job, Kitten. Little deer here is all played out. We’ll have to hunt him more next time.» Lance rubbed his hands like he did a job well done, dragging his boyfriend in for a winning kiss. 

 

«You did well yourself, Lancey. How about we reward ourselves to some netflix and chill?» Keith kissed him boyfriend again, then looked at James still trying to catch his breath. «Movie sound good right now? And maybe a pizza?» James simply nodded, rising to find his way back to earth. 

 

«Ooooh, it’s my pick of the movie!» Lance cheered, hopping off the bed. 

 

«Just don’t pick Dirty Dancing again, I hate that movie.»

 

«You said you loved it, Mullet.» 

 

«I said that just to get in bed with you, moron.» 

 

A snicker escaped James, thinking about what just happened between the three. It was as if nothing had happened at all, like they were back to being best friends and room mates. Keith Kogane was still the former lead singer to VLD, Lance’s boyfriend and James’ friend. 

 

«Hey guys, no meat on my pizza!» James ordered, running out of the room.

 

«What! Because you had enough meat already?» Lance joked from the living room putting on _Dirty Dancing._

 

«Lance! What the fuck did I just say!!?» Keith argued with his boyfriend, trying to steal the remote from him. 

 

James leaned on the doorframe to the living room, a smile on his face, taking in the two men who he just had a threesome with acting like this was just any normal night. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos...I'll fix them later it'd getting late here. Thanks for kudos and comments, they make a hungry mama happy ^_^


End file.
